


Veil After Dark

by Lorraine_B_Writing



Series: Veil Series [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmastime technically, F/M, Oasis for a Smutless Desert, Plot Dependent, Premarital Sex, Queen Nathalie, Queen/Bodyguard - Freeform, Read Veil Chapter Four first, Smut, Virgin!Nathalie, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27633236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorraine_B_Writing/pseuds/Lorraine_B_Writing
Summary: Queen Nathalie has another Christmas present for her loyal knight, Gabriel.
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth & Nathalie Sancoeur, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Series: Veil Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020460
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Veil After Dark

“Gabriel.”

Nathalie opened the door, her chemise dipping down past her shoulders. Her hair fell around her face and down her back, her fingers tracing through it. “Come to bed with me, my love.”

“Your Majesty—”

“Please…” Nathalie grabbed his arm, pulling him close. “You can protect me from here. But Gabriel…” She leaned in, inches away from his lips. “I need you.”

Gabriel pulled her into a hug, kissing the top of her forehead. “You know why I can’t let you do that.”

“But—”

“Nathalie.” Gabriel cupped her face with his hands, his thumbs gently stroking her temples. “You made a promise to your family. You are to be married soon. I am to be married just after that. We can’t, not without regrets.”

“Please…” Nathalie tugged on his cloak just above his breastplate. “Please, make love to me Gabriel, let me know the touch of a man…”

“But what if you end up carrying my child? I couldn’t do that to you, my queen.”

Nathalie took Gabriel’s face in her hands and kissed him, pressing herself against his armor. As she pulled away, she whispered, “I will happily carry your child, my love.”

The kiss was returned as Gabriel linked his arms behind the small of Nathalie’s back, fingertips digging lightly into the soft white fabric of the chemise she wore. Nathalie bit his lower lip as he did so, reaching her hands up and digging into his scalp with her fingernails. A soft moan escaped Gabriel’s lips, his hands moving further up her back. 

Nathalie pulled away, lightly panting, and eased Gabriel backward into her chamber. The large bed loomed above them with high posters with dark, heavy curtains. Nathalie pulled them back and climbed inside the cocoon-like space. “Remove your clothes out here, Gabriel…” She blushed, slipping behind the black velvet drapes.

Gabriel made quick work of his armor and clothes, freeing his manhood enough that the blood rushing fairly quickly to it was liberated. He slowly drew the curtain back, sucking in a breath at the sight that (quite literally) lied before him.

Soft, supple breasts with stiff, salmon-colored nipples. A soft but strong abdomen, large womanly hips, strong curved legs, and a beautiful, blushing face with bright doll-like eyes. Nathalie Sancoeur, Queen of the Peacock and Butterfly, laid naked in front of him. “Do you like what you see, my love?” she whispered, her toes curling with restrained sexual tension.

Gabriel bent over her, kissing her lips lightly. “I do, my queen… you are the loveliest I’ve ever seen…”

Nathalie’s eyes traced over Gabriel’s lean but strong figure, to his erection, where her eyes grew wide like a startled deer. “Oh, my…”

“Is something wrong, my queen?”

“No, of course not… oh, Gabriel…” Nathalie turned away. “What if it… doesn’t fit?”

Gabriel softly laughed, climbing onto the bed next to her and kissing her nose. “Don’t worry my darling… I’ll be sure to properly stretch you out first… Now.” He traced down her arm with his fingers, lightly brushing her skin, ending at her hand which he squeezed gently. “Where would you like to start? I am here to give you pleasure, my Nathalie…”

Nathalie nearly moaned at the mention of her name. “I… How… how would you start, Gabriel?”

A startled but excited gasp came from Nathalie as Gabriel moved down her body, positioning his face just above her maidenhood, his nostrils flaring a bit at her scent. “You’re quite wet already, my love… may I taste you?”

“Y-yes…?”

Gabriel carefully spread the queen’s legs, dipping his head between them and working his tongue against her wet folds. Soft gasps and moans erupted from Nathalie, who then grasped Gabriel’s hair as he worked.

“G-Gabriel! Ah~!”

The taller man pulled away just before Nathalie hit her peak, her disappointed wine making him chuckle. “I think it’s time I treat you to the real thing, my love…”

Nathalie groaned eagerly as Gabriel began to move one finger in her, slowly moving in and out, picking up the pace and adding a second finger. Biting his lip, Gabriel added a third, and to his surprise, Nathalie took it incredibly well. 

“Are you ready, my queen?”

“Yes, oh yes, Gabriel~!”

With a soft chuckle, Gabriel kissed down her neck, down her abdomen, and along the inside of her thighs before easing back up and stroking her hair. He righted himself, lining up to her entrance, and easing himself into her, slowing to a stop when he noticed the pained look on her face. “Too fast, my love?”

“Ah, keep going, Gabriel…”

Kisses and gentle thrusting resumed, Gabriel’s lips ghosting against Nathalie’s collarbones. He pushed deeper into her, slowly but surely, much to the excitement of the woman beneath him. Her nails dug into his chest and his back as her chest was expanding and shrinking quickly with her breath. “Gabriel… oh…”

“Yes, my queen?” Gabriel purred, kissing her ear softly.

“More… more, please…” Nathalie slid her hand over the side of his face. “Your queen demands it.”

Gabriel willingly obliged, pulling Nathalie’s legs higher upon himself as he slid in and out of her at a quicker pace than before. He smoothed his hand down her side, gently squeezing her hip as he worked.

“Ah-ah! Ohh, Gabriel!  _ Gabriel! _ ”

Pulling her back up onto him, Gabriel put his mouth to her breast, teasing her peaked nipple with his tongue. Nathalie’s moans only grew higher in volume and pitch, her hands moving from his back to his scalp and locking with tufts of his hair. 

Gabriel slowed his thrusting for a moment, looking up at his flushed queen with a soft, lustful look. She met his gaze with a euphoric smile, bringing her lips to his feverishly. Gabriel softly moaned, enjoying the kiss just as much as she was. His thrust continued once again, his cock fully hilted in her tender pussy.

Soft, almost hiccuping moans came from Nathalie’s throat. She had gone nearly mad with pleasure, her head spinning. Her eyes were crossed as Gabriel picked up speed, adjusting his angle a bit to hit the sensitive spot deep within her.

In mere moments, Nathalie’s whole body was spasming with her climax, her moan piercing Gabriel’s ears with delight. He joined her soon after, filling her with his cum.

“I… I’ve been…” Nathalie panted, “I may soon be carrying your— your child, Gabriel.”

Gabriel frowned, the high he had just received fading a bit. “Nath— Your Majesty—”

Nathalie leaned back onto her pillows, her arms splayed beside her. “If we time this right, no one will suspect a thing. I will make love with my soon-to-be husband and no one will be the wiser.”

“Unless all of a sudden the child is blonde with grey eyes.”

“Then I shall love them even more.” Nathalie smiled sweetly at her love, reaching for his hand and gripping it tightly between her own. “I love you, Gabriel.”

Gabriel leaned down, softly kissing her lips. “I love you, my queen.”

“Your queen…” Nathalie giggled. “I’m your queen. I’m yours.”

A small smile spread across Gabriel’s face. “Yes, my darling… now, I think it’s time I say farewell tonight…”

Nathalie pouted. “You won’t stay with your queen until dawn? Please?”

“...Is that an order, Your Majesty?”

“...Yes.”

“Then I shall.” Gabriel laid down beside her, pulling her close to him and kissing her again. “Merry Christmas, my queen.”

Nathalie snuggled into his chest. “Merry Christmas, Gabriel.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted them to fuck, let's be real...


End file.
